Prostate cancer (PCA) is one of the most common malignancies in men. In the United States, prostate cancer has become a type of male cancer with the highest incidence, the mortality rate of which is second only to that of lung cancer. The incidence and mortality rate of prostate cancer in China also show a rapid upward trend year after year, thus research and drug development on prostate cancer has become one of the world's most popular topics.
Prostate cancer can be divided into sex hormone-dependent type and non-sex hormone-dependent type. The recurrence rate of a conventional method selected from laser irradiation from outside, radioactive substance implantation or radical surgery is high. For sex hormone-dependent prostate cancer, treatment of which is performed by administrating sex hormones, however, in most cases, the cancer will turn into a hormone-resistant type cancer; and side effects of chemotherapy drugs is large and its efficacy is not satisfactory. For non-sex hormone-dependent prostate cancer, there is no effective treatment currently. When patients are diagnosed with stage III or IV cancer, or prostate cancer recurrence and metastasis, a vast majority of patients can only wait for death. Therefore, there is a need for a treatment method with a small side effect and is easy to be performed, in other words, there is a need for a novel drug which have a small side effect, a high curative effect and a low cost. CN 103816258 discloses a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating prostate cancer, which is prepared from the following raw materials in parts by weight: 50 to 70 parts of Rhizoma panaois majoris, 10 to 20 parts of Ludwigia octovalvis, 40 to 60 parts of Eupolyphaga, 10 to 20 parts of Oldenlandia diffusa, 15 to 25 parts of Pleurotus albellus, 15-25 parts of Poria cocos, 10-20 parts of Herb of Indian Pentanema, and 10-20 parts of Glycyrrhiza. However, those components actually have similar functions, and thus increasing the cost of production. CN1478538 discloses a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating prostate cancer, in which Folium isatidis, Dendranthema morifolium and Scutellaria baicalensis have heat-clearing and detoxifying effect, and thus the similar effects are overlapped, and the production cost is increased.